


The Lucky One Project

by oathkeeprrr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human Experiments, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Na Taemin was a Black Sheep. A third born who lacked any strong connection to his bloodlines aspect of Dark. Meaning he was worthless and a shame to his family. Making his life a lot harder than it needed to be.He wasn't sure what the survey was for, but it did bring him to the conclusion he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But so were his twelve ward mates. But with them, he wasn't as worried or scared, except for the times in the White Room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a good week or two. AND IM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY BE WRITING IT. I'm going to be as realistic about this as possible. This is heavily dependant on the AU. And if you want some more Lore Facts, the EXO MV Lore did a huge influence on bits of lore for this story.
> 
> Relationships are not full on dating. They're more like friends with benefit type things? And sometimes possessiveness.
> 
> Chapter Status:  
> > Author Read, Author Edit.  
> > Not Beta Read.

    In this world, everyone is born of bloodlines, family and blood before anything. Without them, you are nothing. This is a world of aspects, that are run by the bloodlines they are given too. Each aspect with a legend line, and sometimes a secondary legend line. It was always odd, letting the world be run by those who were the originals of that aspect. The descendent's of the ones who helped create and give us everything we needed. In this world, you’re only allowed to be with those of similar aspect, in fear of tainting bloodlines. In fear of poisoning the bloodline, in ruining the heritage. In this world, if you cannot use your aspect, you are a black sheep with poisoned blood.   
  
There are the lucky bloodlines and the unlucky ones.   
  
The lucky ones normally are born into comfort and wealth, while the unlucky ones are happy just barely passing by.  
  
That's what Na Taemin was. An unlucky one. A black sheep of his bloodline. The boy born of poisoned blood with the aspect of the dark. The boy who couldn’t do anything for his family. The looked down on people and practically disowned. Although his parents were skilled in the aspect, along with his elder sisters; he wasn’t as gifted or lucky. It wasn’t until he was seventeen when a study was released to the public that most third borns and any born after will be black sheep, as there aren’t enough essences left to be shared to help that child be fully blooded. At that point in his life, he hadn’t reached where his aspect would’ve been fully developed which had made sense for why he wasn’t able to do anything. But once that study was released, it was clear to his parents.  
  
He was watched more, tested more, tried more. To see if his blood was poisoned if he was going to be an official black sheep. And to his blood belief, when he reached 20, it was official, Na Taemin was a black sheep. It was dishearting, but not surprising. As the third born after two girls, they should’ve been it coming. Taemin had nothing going for him in life. No Aspect, and no supporting family. He wished the world would’ve gone away at that point. But it didn’t, it wasn’t easy being a black sheep. He got the worst jobs and no respect. But he tried to make the most of it. He worked hard, harder than anyone. Some people gave him praise for over-coming the disgust of black sheep's. He wasn’t anything special still. He was an about average guy, working hard to pay for schooling, to pay for himself to support himself. Sure sometimes his family would chip in. Sometimes he didn’t feel completely alone. But it was there, the title, the hate, the words were spoken when he was forced to leave him home. He remembered it all well. Every single detail, from the word, shouted at him by his father. The syllables his eldest sister could hardly choke out because he adored Taemin, and felt absolutely terrible for having to turn him away. The way his own mother looked at him like she never knew him. As if he was some stranger that broke into their home one night and they were one sentence away from calling the police on him.   
  
It was all so clear to him still. And it all still hurt too much. Even after all those years. After the grace period, he was given to pack up everything, to find a new place and a job. Placed that would take a black sheep like him. It was hard, and at first, he didn’t think he’d be able to manage such a task in two weeks. It was such a short period, and jobs normally take forever to call back. But this time was different. The flat he rented out was run by a family that had a black sheep their own. A young girl about his age. The family wanted to marry her off to him, but he insisted they were too young and hardly knew each other. The girl, Eunha hardly took that well. After him turning that offer down, she seemed to shut down.  
  
Taemin didn’t know Eunha long. They were residents in Eunha family's flat complex for almost a year before her death. Apparently, for the last few years, she had been dealing with her own inner demons. How she thought she wasn’t worth enough, how she didn’t see herself doing anything as a black sheep, even as a second born. It was rare, but it happened sometimes. Black sheep came randomly. It was confirmed it was most commonly third borns and after. But on rare times it could’ve been the second or first. Which only occurred towards the end of a bloodline. Eunha was worked to her end, to her core with all the things piling up. Taemin was the finale.   
  
Taemin didn’t reject her out of not liking her. Eunha was caring and pretty; really pretty. But she wasn’t really his type. He personally didn’t know is a type, but Eunha didn’t fit the cut. Which he felt even worse for when he learned of her passing. Even if it was done by her own hand in a way where it was fast and easy. He was hoping she didn’t suffer too much in her final moments. But as Taemin was Eunhas Finale.   
  
She was his Finale. Or at least, what was bringing him to his Finale. She was the last stepping stone. The stone that met him with his fate. Where the climax of his story would begin.  
  
Where he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, meeting all the qualifications.  
  
The Qualifications  
-Black Sheep (Second child or beyond)  
-Male  
-The early Twenties  
-Mentally Ill (Anxiety, Depression, Etc.)  
  
All disguised as some passing survey.  
  
Taemin didn’t know what the survey was for. He was just on his way to school, he was just on his way to try to live normal again after shutting himself away for a while. Even if it was simple and sweet and quickly made his way off to class, he didn’t have time for that, but he still did it. It was insisted, and he didn’t think he was going to be left alone anytime soon if he didn’t take it. He didn’t ask about it at all, he didn’t care. He was far more focused on getting to class. And the class was the same boring thing. But something seemed off. Even as a black sheep, he still was connected to his aspect. He could’ve done anything intense with it. But he could sense things people could’ve, he could notice details other missed. Shadows were his friends, and often showed him the real person behind what facade they had up. At least sometimes. He wasn’t strong in his aspect so it was reliable all the time. But right there, in that stupid foreign studies class, something felt off. But he couldn’t place it. And he was glad he couldn’t. Taemin never understood how his family was able to handle such powers like that. It seemed like such a bother, so troubling. Constantly living on the edge when the shadows wouldn’t stop screaming about something bad happening.   
  
Even as the day went on, that feeling never left his system. However, the whispers from the shadows began to fall silent, which was a large relief and allowed Taemin to focus more on his remaining classes for the day. Of course in a few, it did leave him wondering about the feeling from before. Mostly in his Psychology and History of Bloodlines classes. Neither were ever really interesting, and today was no exception. His mind was far more focused on trying to place where that feeling was coming from. What was making the shadows that rowdy? But, when he left class and found nothing after briefly exploring the campus.   
  
He really shouldn’t be letting that bother him. But the feeling that someone was watching him wasn’t unsettling and very apparent. Even walking home it was there. Nagging at the back of his brain, begging and pleading to be noticed. For him to go search. It was like an itch he couldn’t reach. Irritation was slowly seeping in at that point and it was sickening. Taemin assumed this feeling would’ve dispersed by now, after the countless hours. But it was persistent. He felt like he was drowning if he wasn’t able to get out of his own head anytime soon about this damned feeling. He should’ve gone straight home. He shouldn’t have hung around campus after classes. He should’ve just tried to forget it all happened and rushed home like normal, back to the comfort of the small flat. Back to the comfort of the place that's been home for the last 4 years. But Taemin was curious. He wanted to know what it was. Even if he found nothing. It was unsettling, but when he was back at the place where he took the survey he regretted everything.  
  
“Mr. Na,” A women spoke, she was on the short side, thin, hair in a messy bun as if she struggled to put it up. “You are Mr. Na Correct?”  
  
Taemin was a bit shocked, he didn’t know this woman, but she seemed to know him. Or at least, know what he looked like.  “That is Correct. Na Taemin?”  
  
“Yes, Na Taemin. My fellow associates didn’t get to thank you this morning for doing our Survey. And When I saw you walking through here again, I had to do it.”  
  
“Oh, it wasn’t a problem. Really. You don’t need to thank me at all.” Taemin was on edge. Why? Because the presence of this women was slowly matching the one that was following him all day long. He wanted to run and hide away. Times like this were the ones where he wished he wasn’t a black sheep. Where he could just vanish into the shadows and travel about without being seen. To easily escape. But he wasn’t that lucky. Na Taemin was caged in his own mind and body, which constantly reminded him how useless he really was.  
  
“No, it was very enlightening. It will help with our studies.” She spoke, it was calm, reserved and seemed very practiced. Almost Forced, as if she was hiding something. “I’m Doctor Choi Mijin. Can I ask you a few further questions about your Survey?”  
  
His mind was screaming run, but he couldn’t move. He was frozen in front of her, and he couldn’t figure out why. What about this damned interaction and damned women was keeping him just turning tail and getting the hell away from her? “Y-yeah, what do you want to ask?”  
  
Choi Mijin just smiled, an actual smile. Not something forced or practiced like her previous expression or tone. “As a black sheep, have you noticed anyone treating you differently? Unequal treatments? Dirty looks? Anything that you think could’ve helped to result in your, what did your markdown. Depressive state and disassociating?”  
  
Choose your words carefully, don’t make it seem as bad as it was. “I don’t think any of that actually ties into either of those. At least not completely. Maybe there were a few instantness with my family that could’ve helped result in it. But otherwise, I think it’s just the average stress of life that helped form those mental illnesses. Just like any other person.” Taemin smiled a bit, his own forced smile. Weary of her reaction, hoping he didn’t speak too much. Didn’t give too much again.  
  
“What kind of instances with your family?” She was relentless.  
  
“Oh,” Shoot, He didn’t think she had more questions. “If it isn’t too much trouble, can you um, follow me back to my Flat? I’d feel more comfortable speaking about those in private.”  
  
Choi Mijin nodded. “How about I give you my card, and you can stop by my office tomorrow. And we can do a follow up there.”   
  
“Yeah that works too.” He replied rubbing at the back of his neck as Mijin handed him some sort of business card.  
  
“I appreciate your corporation, most people just brush off conversations such as these and try to escape them. Lots of people think Doctors like me are in the bad light.” Doctors like her?  
  
“I understand that,” More than she even knew. “But I’ll be seeing you Tomorrow Doctor. I’m glad I can help.”  
  
Mijin had nodded once more being giving a short and sweet bow before hastily walking away. Even if her form was gone and she wasn’t in sight the unnerving presence was stronger than it was before. Something was off about that women. And he really wasn’t looking forward to going to see her tomorrow. He exhaled a bit annoyed before looking at her business card.  
  
Doctor Choi Mijin  
Head Doctor at Walkers Institute of Mental Health  
Chairwomen of the Lucky One Project.  
  
Lucky One Project? He quirked a brow scanning over the listed phone number and address, before flipping the card over. Words are written on the back in a deep black ink that left Taemin shivering.  
  
‘I hope you’ll be a lucky one Na Taemin.’  
  
This was planned, and before he could do anything else, his body felt as if it was on autopilot. He wasn’t moving, someone was moving him. The soft sound of chuckles rang in the back of his head. He was so foolish to believe that someone like her was just there to get follow up questions on some short survey from the morning. Even though he wasn’t controlling his body, it knew where to go. It knew where his flat was, it knew the gates code, the flats code. As if it was some leech in his mind playing with the memories while taking control of him. His flat looked the same, almost. Some of the chairs and couches in the living room were filled with strange new faces and once face he hated.  
  
“Welcome Home Na Taemin. I’m glad you finally arrived.” Mijin seemed a lot brighter than before, standing from where she sat to walk closer to him. “I didn’t think it’d take too long for you to look at the card. Which had me worried about Seunghyun’s ability to be able to find control in such a short period. But he is continuing to be talented as always.” Her true smile was back. “I don’t have a lot to say to you, but I do want you to understand that what we’re doing is for your own health and prosperity as a being. Black Sheeps are so depressing, we just want to help that.”  
  
Taemin quirked a brow, he couldn’t control how his body moved, but he was still in control of expressions and his voice. “What are you talking about.”  
  
“The Lucky One Project of course. We want you to join it. You exceedingly meet all the qualifications, and I think someone like you could help bring life back into the other participants.”  
  
“Like the other two sitting on my couch? Who I assume are more of your participants.”  
  
Mijin just glanced behind her to the two males sitting on the couch, each had a small choker like ring around their necks labelled with a number. Each looked sombre and completely numb. Were there also being held hostage by the control of Seunghyun? “The one with blond hair is our transportation. The light brunett makes sure everyone stays safe. They’re both currently not fully here since they weren’t behaving too well before. But aren’t they just angels right now? They the most recent descendent's of the twelve legends. They’re good boys when they want to be.” Mijin paused for a minute before placing a finger to her lips. “I’m unsure why I’m informing you of so much when you really don't remember any of this by tomorrow. But maybe I just enjoy making small talk.”  
  
Taemin had been at a loss for words, just listening and watching. Out of everything that had happened so far today, being in a room with two from the legend bloodline was most likely the most insane today, besides having his body control snatched and being talked to by some absolutely insane doctor. “What are we doing?”  
  
“We aren’t doing anything right now. You’re going to pack up, only things Seunghyun deems needed, and the rest of us will leave. And then when you wake up, you’ll be in your new home, with your new friends, and you’ll be happy. A bit confused and ill feeling. But you’ll be happy. At least happier. Now chop, chop, we don’t have all night.” She spoke briskly before stepping back to the two boys on the couch. “We’ll be going home now, eighty-eight will be back with Nurse Lee, so don’t worry about not making it Taemin-ssi.” She was gone the second she finished her sentence, the two other men vanishing with her being.  
  
And his body began to move again, how did his life end up like this? Being forced to move around his flat grabbing a small duffel, putting a few changes of clothes in there, a notebook, nothing to write with. Along with his more favoured books and all his self-care items. Even then he moved to find a small backpack, having his laptop, and other electronics placed into it. It wasn’t a long process of packing. But even after he packed his personal belonging the sound of a voice rang through the flat randomly. Another feminine voice. Softer and a bit high pitched than Mijins. Women of a bit large size with short blonde hair had walked into the room.  
  
“I can send you back with eighty-eight now, or you can help me pack the rest of your belonging for moving day tomorrow.”  
  
Taemin didn’t speak.  
  
“Oh, how rude of me. I’m Nurse Lee Yeongmi. The pleasure to meet you, Mr. Na Taemin. I’ll be your attentive nurse during your time with us. And my first duty is helping you move out of here. So you can either stay and help, or leave and get a head start on the project.”  
  
Yeongmi was as straight-forward as Mijin was. But she didn’t seem to force any reactions or expression like the prior had. She seemed completely honest. Open about her wills and thoughts. Hopefully, she won’t be too bad to stay with. “I’ll leave”  
  
“I figured you’d say that. Eighty-Eight.” She called out, the male with blond hair came walking in. He looked the same as before, swollen eyes and limp limbs. He seemed sullen. Crestfallen even. As if his entire being had been ripped away from him and he was just a way to move people from place to place. Taemin couldn’t even begin to figure out how much energy it took to move multiple people from place to place constantly. Yeongmi stepped closer to Taemin, quickly locking a similar collar to the one around Eighty-eights neck on his. A quick shock was emitted from it, and Taemin could feel his whole body locking up, before another being appeared next to him.  
  
“Welcome back Seunghyun, Didn’t want you getting stuck,” Yeongmi spoke happily patting the new male on the back before beckoning for Eighty-Eight to step forth. “Now, Eighty-Eight. We are trusting you to carefully take Mr. Na back to Walkers safely and quickly. Nurse Kim and Doctor Choi will be waiting for you both at the gates. Do you understand?”  
  
Eighty-Eight just nodded, small and lazily. He glanced at Taemin before grabbing only his shoulder softly, a small frown on his face. He must’ve hated doing this all the time. It must’ve been so draining. But before Taemin could even speak, the flat he’d known well, and the faces of Seunghyun and Nurse Lee had vanished. And he was met with the cool air of night time in Korea, along with a happy looking Choi Mijin and another shorter women with braided blonde hair who he could only assume was Nurse Kim. This wasn’t going to be easy. It wasn’t going to be fun.  
  
“Welcome home Mr. Na” The blonde spoke happily. “I’m Nurse Kim Jisue, I work specifically with number Eighty-Eight. But if you ever need anything, and Nurse Lee isn’t in. Please feel free to ask me. Hopefully, Eighty-Eight had been kind to you in your travels.”  
  
Taemin could only nod, as he felt a small pinch in his arm. When did Jisue get so close to him?   
  
“Don’t worry about that, every new patient gets a shot to help them sleep the first night. It's a comfort thing. We hope you enjoy your stay with us until you’re improved.”  
  
Something about it just being a shot to help calm his nerves to help him sleep seemed like a lie, and it wasn’t just because of the whispers from the shadows as they became hazy shapes around him. Mijins words of him not remembering quickly passed by his brain again as he quickly fell into the darkness of his own head and was effectively unconscious, only being held up my Eighty-Eight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update schedule for this will be every saturday.
> 
> also posted on quotev, wattpad, tumblr and amino.

    Waking up that day felt weird. No not the norm where am I, this isn’t my bedroom or my bed. Not the I slept kind of weird either. It was something new and completely odd. It was unsettling in its own. At first, Taemin didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to face the bright Sunshine that was pouring into the room. His head was pounding, it felt as if he was floating in the middle of the ocean currently rocking along with the waves. Except it wasn’t the ocean, it was just sweat that covered his body. He wasn’t enjoying the moment or the feeling. He hardly could open his eyes. He didn’t even want to move at first because the second he turned his neck slightly pain shot through his entire being. From his head to his feet, he felt pain and discomfort. Taemin just wanted to lay in bed, but within what seemed to be minutes, a woman walked into his room. A tray held softly in her right hand as she sat down next to his bed.  
  
“Good Morning Taemin-ssi” She spoke, it was sickeningly sweet, as she placed the tray down on her lap. “Did you sleep well?”  
  
“I-I think?” He managed to stutter out, his mouth was dry. It was unpleasant.  
  
“That’s good to hear. I’m your personal caretaker. Lee Yeongmi, but you can also call for Kim Jisue if I’m not around.” She smiled, it was nice. “I also brought your morning medicine. I bet you’re in a lot of pain.” She seemed to giggle softly.  
  
“Y-yeah, how’d you know?”  
  
“Well, you stumbled in here far beyond drunk last night begging to be checked in.” She paused for a moment to laugh again. “I can only imagine how many times you must’ve fallen on your way in. You were all bruised and complained about a lot of pain.”  
  
“W-where are the bruises now?”  
  
“Doctor Choi has the aspect of time, she sped up the process of healing for your bruises. So don’t worry. You’re just going to be sore for a few days now. But thankfully these medicines will help minimize the soreness and you should be back to normal within a good twenty minutes or so.”  
  
“Can you thank her for me?”  
  
“Of course, I’m sure she’ll be delighted to know you’re awake as well. Now let's take your meds, Jongin-ssi will be here soon.”  
  
Taemin nodded, not questioning who Jongin might be. Or why they’ll be here soon. But he left Yeongmi to give him the pills and the liquid that was apparently going to help with the soreness. Everything tasted horrid. But that wasn’t shocking, medicines always tasted horrible, as if no one could figure out how to make them taste good like every other food item or consumable item in the world. But thankfully he was given a glass of water to rinse the awful taste from his mouth before Yeongmi said her farewells and left the room. Taemin watched her walk away before turning out the door and vanishing from sight. He didn’t ask where he was, but apparently somewhere were he checked himself into.  
  
Personal Caretaker? Jeez, what did he get himself into? He moved slightly, and thankfully it didn’t hurt like it had before. He sighed in relief, slowly as he made his way to a sitting position, watching the blankets slowly slip away from his form and he’s noticed he’s in a different change of clothes that he was the die prior. And by different, it was just his boxers, which was odd. Because frankly, Taemin was more of a guy who slept in long pants, but this felt more comfortable.  
  
While he made the effort to stand up and take in the odd room which held belonging that were from his flat, the door opened again. This time, not with some caretaker. But another male, he had blond hair, a smirk that never seemed to falter, even after looking Taemin up and down and seeing he was just in his boxers. And a small collar around his neck with the number eighty-eight lighting up a hue of pale yellow on it.  
  
“Kim Jongin. ‘Unno if Yeongmi-ssi said I was coming by. But here I am. Oh, feel free to call me Kai. Everyone else does. Your Taemin right?”  
  
The shock was starting to set in a bit as Jongin slowly seemed to make himself at home at Taemin's desk in the corner of the room. Taemin was only able to nod as a reply to other as he looked through the small closet next to the desk, trying to find clothing that was presentable for wherever he was. And based on Jongins outfit, anything would do. It seemed casual. But Taemin took another glance at Jongin, who seemed to also be looking at him, from top to bottom times over.  
  
“Yeongmi didn’t say we were getting a cute new ward mate. You're so small. And you’re younger than Sehun, so you're our new maknae. I can hardly picture what Sehun is going to say when everyone stops babying him and babies you instead” The laughter that followed that statement was loud, and a bit boisterous. Jongin seemed easily excitable. “And don’t worry about the other ward mate. We’re like one giant family here, so we’ll take care of you.”  
  
Taemin just nodded pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Jongin seemed to watch him closely. Before vanishing from the chair and showing up on the bed now. “I think you and Junmyeon would get along well. You’re both so reserved it seems. I would say Kyungsoo, but he’s a bit abrasive, and you’re. Super awkward?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Oh, you speak! So Taemin, why did you check yourself into Walkers anyway?”  
  
“Walkers?”  
  
It was Jongins time to look confused. “Walkers Institute of Mental Health? Sheez the rumour was that you were drunk, but I didn’t think you were that drunk. Honestly, don’t worry though. A majority of us don’t even remember checking ourselves in here.” Taemin glanced at Jongin for a second. Didn’t they remember either? “I mean, our more sensible ward mates do. Like Junmyeon, Sehun does. Some others, but they’ll deny it till the end. I bet you’ll fit in well here. Just one thing,” Taemin hummed as he pulled the shirt over his head before turning his attention after getting dressed to Jongin. “Are you another Black Sheep? Not that anything wrong with that. Just that seems to be all the new ward mates we get here.”  
  
Taemin tilts his head slightly. Do they get black sheep? “What do you mean?”  
  
“I thought it was pretty plain and simple.”  
  
Taemin didn’t have a chance to reply before another person walked into the room. Some of the same or similar height of Taemin. “Jongin, you guys are late, whats taking for long?” He didn’t look so happy, but he also didn’t call Jongin by Kai, which made Taemin wonder if everyone actually called him that. Since neither Yeongmi or this new person called him that.  
  
“Kyungsoo-hyung! We’re just making small talk, I was waiting for him to finish getting dressed. We didn’t mean to hold up the party. Truly”  
  
The male called by Kyungsoo looked a bit agitated and almost dissatisfied with the answer Jongin had given, which made Taemin's skin crawl and ultimately made Taemin feel bad for making everyone wait. “My apologies Kyungsoo-ssi, I didn’t realize I had people waiting for me.”  
  
Jongin smiled a bit between the two of them before teleporting over to Kyungsoo, beaming at him as if he was a small child. However, Kyungsoo still looked as annoyed as he had before, if not even more now that Jongin was so close. “It’s alright, That would be Jongins fault for not informing you of the time constraint you were on.” That sentence made Jongins smile falter a bit before he huffed and beckoned for the smaller ones to follow him out of the room. Which they both did.  
  
Outside of the room that was painted a soft yellow with hints of pale purple, into a pristine white and gray hallway. Compared to Taemin's room, there was a lot less Sunlight. There were hardly any windows in that hallway as the three of them walked from Taemin's room down a floor and into a large room. Outside the door has the plate ‘rec room’ which seemed fitting. Inside there sat 10 other men who wore similar collars to Jongin, Kyungsoo and Taemin. While the rest were obviously staff who wore name-badges and a few had face masks. This was surreal. But the rec room looks different than Taemin's personal room and the hallway. The rec room was painted a faded blue, with purple and green accents and pretty designs painted on the walls. It was peaceful and had a welcoming feel to it. Honestly, it looked more like some sort of share house living room than a rec room for a mental institute.  
  
“Good Morning Mr. Na,” A voice rang out, a short, slim woman stood from the seat she was occupying and made her way towards the three newcomers. “I’m Doctor Choi Mijin, the head doctor here in Walkers Ward B. As you can tell, this isn’t like your normal average run of the mill ward. Here at Walkers, we choose to make the patient feel as normal and at home as possible. Often allowing to bring in objects and belongings from their actual home to put into their room, and make it feel homier. As you can tell from the public rooms as well, we do our best to make it feel like a room in a normal house. You can’t get better if you are removed from something so normal and thrown into something so abnormal. We’ll be going through introductions for you, and your ward mates and than Jongin, and whoever else wants to tag along can show you around the ward a bit.” Her smile was soft, kind. It felt familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d seen it prior. “You can start whenever you feel ready”  
  
Taemin nodded and tried to smile, before turning away from Mijin and facing the rest of the room. He noticed Jongin and Kyungsoo had gone and joined the rest of the group catching a few others attention as they whispered a bit. It was weird, it felt wrong, standing in front of the group trying to introduce yourself. It was weird being there, standing with them. Being the lone black sheep made it hard for him to speak. He couldn't process words until Mijin had cleared her throat catching the boys full attention. Jongin just gave a thumbs up and even nudged at Kyungsoo to do the same. And that was the first time Taemin saw Kyungsoo smile, even if it was small and was from just glancing at Jongin who was smiling brightly. Jongin seemed supportive enough, even with the small smile and hardly noticeable thumbs up that Kyungsoo did to match his friend.  
  
“H-hello, I’m Na Taemin. I’m your new ward mate,” The words seemed to come out hushed, hard to hear. He could tell people were having a bit of trouble hearing but no one said anything. Everyone froze to make sure he was heard, everyone tried to not to make any sounds. “P-Please take care of me.” The words tumbled from his lips as he bent over for the bow and didn’t rise for a few moments. Not until someone's hand was on his back, the numbers in their collar flashing green, the numbers zero-one shining brightly.  
  
“Welcome to Walkers, Taemin-ssi. I’m Kim Junmyeon,” He spoke very politely with a smile, it was reassuring and lulled Taemin into an air of safety. “We’ll take of you so don’t worry.”  
  
Taemin just smiled, rising from his bow and nodding his head. “Thank you Junmyeon-ssi, and everyone else.”  
  
“Of course, if you have any questions, feel free to direct them to any of the other ward members of the nurses,” Mijin spoke up before anyone else could even introduce themselves.  
  
“Yes, of course, thank you. Can I ask something now?”  
  
“Yes, What is it?”  
  
“It's about the- erm,” His voice couldn't vocalize the words collars, numbers and different lights. People were staring, mostly ones who’s collar didn’t seem to light up, but had numbers written in white, they seemed to be laughing a bit before tapping someone with the colour orange in their collar.  
  
“Yo Han-ge, assist the poor kid. Cats got his tongue”  
  
  
The one, Taemin can only assume is ‘Han-ge’ with the orange light in his collar just sighs before the nurse standing behind him makes him look up at her and she messes with a small device in her hand before checking the collar around his neck. The colour changing from the orange to switching between orange and green. ‘Han-ge’ muttered a small thanks before speaking the words that were caught in Taemin's throat. “He wants to know about the Collars.”  
  
Mijin turns her attention to ‘Han-ge’ “What exactly about them Han-ssi”  
  
Han glanced at Taemin again, before the words ‘just think it and I can voice it for you’ passed through his mind. Han had a small smile before he vocalized what Taemin thought. “He wants to know what they are, and what the numbers and colours mean ma’am.”  
  
Mijin doesn’t stop smiling, not even for a second. Its weird seeing someone smile that much. But she speaks, what he wants to hear. “The collars limit what the amount of you aspect you can use and where. They’re synced to devices around the board of the property that make it so you cannot interact with the outside world with your aspect. Using Jongin-ssi for example, with his space aspect, he can teleport. The Collars make it so he cannot teleport off the property. They also restrain how much you can use your aspect. Which goes along with the Colours.” Taemin nods, that seemed to make sense for safety reasons. “The colours, green, red, yellow, orange and black are clearance levels. Depending on how you behave and interact with others, decides your clearance, which ultimately decides what you can and can't do here. While the numbers are your id numbers. You Taemin-ssi are number eight, with a green clearance.”  
  
“He wants to know why mines flashing” Han adds in, it wasn’t something he actually wanted to ask, but it hung out in the back of his head.  
  
“Oh, well. Black and Orange Clearances are not allowed to use their aspect. So his Nurse, Jungeum, had to do a minor override of his permissions for the next few minutes to allow him to do this.”  
  
“T-thank you ma’am” Taemin mumbles out with another quick bow, which earned the same black clearance to laugh again, how fitting that number zero was black clearance.  
  
“Yifan-ssi, I expect you to behave and get along with other ward mates. Or that clearance of yours will never improve. Do you understand?” A women spoke out this time. Her hair was light brown and tied back into a tight ponytail. “Do You?”  
  
Zero, or Yifan as the women spoke just rolled his eyes and nodded. “I understand Hyejin-ssi.”  
  
The other black clearance member seemed to laugh at him, with a wide grin before Yifan just growled at him instantly shutting him up, where a soft sorry was spoken making the rest of the boys laugh.  
  
“Well, it seems thats all for now. Nurses, please go back to your normal duties, we are returning to Rec time, Evaluations for Black Clearance will take place now. Yifan and Hyejin will be first, please head to the evaluation room. I shall meet you there. Zitao and Jungeum be on standby, Jiyoung will be in soon to do yours.” Mijins voice was strong and firm. She knew how to run the ward it seemed, and the second she spoke everyone paid attention to her. No one even tried to have side conversations. “Alright, let's go.”  
  
And with her final words, Yifan was on his feet, as he followed Mijin and Hyejin out of the room and down a different hallway. From where Taemin stood he could hear Zitao, a very tall and slender man stand and groan in annoyance as another woman came by and grabbed him firmly by the arm, before dragging him down the same hallway. Life here wasn’t looking bad, but it was looking odd.  
  
Junmyeons voice stole Taemin's attention. “First impressions of everyone?”  
  
Taemin didn’t really have a reply. Jongin was nice, Kyungsoo was a bit cold, but maybe if he got to know him they could be good friends. Yifin was debatable. Taemin wasn’t too sure if that was just a hardass persona or an asshole personality. Zitao, well Zitao didn’t do much himself, seemed mostly led by Yifan. Maybe if they were separate Zitao could be good. And Han was nice, he was really thankful they had someone like Han as a ward mate who would do things like that if he was able too. “They were nice?”  
  
Junmyeon smiled and laughed a bit, “That's good, I’m sure you’ll fit in well with us here.”  
  
Taemin happily nodded, seeing Han walking up behind Junmyeon. “Oh Han-ssi, thank you for helping me out back there” He smiled and noticed Han’s zero-seven had gone back to a solid orange colour. Junmyeon smiled and spoke a small farewell patting Han softly on the back before walking over to the small commotion Taemin got a small glimpse at between Kyungsoo and Jongin.  
  
“No need to thank me,” Han paused for a minute as if thinking of the words he needed to say. “I remember, I was stuck in my head first day,” Korean must not be his first language as the second comes out broken and he pauses a bit. “I always try to help when there are new people.”  
  
“Jongin!” A female's voice rang through the room, earning Han and Taemin turning around to see Jongin shaking slightly and grip at his collar, with a Junmyeon holding back Kyungsoo, who’s normal irritated expression seemed to look more like actual anger and disgust. What did Jongin do? The woman shook her head. “You’re so close to being Orange if you keep acting up like this. Any more full on fights or harassments to other patients will result in demotion. Try to behave.”  
  
“Yes Jisue-ssi,” He mumbled, his expression holding annoyance as he glared at Kyungsoo who had pushed his way away from Junmyeon and went to the other side of the room where he talked to another taller individual with a red number. The taller one laughed and poked at his cheek.  
  
“Once you’ve recovered from the shock you have to go show Taemin-ssi around, and you cannot get out of this or ditch him like previous times. Got it?” Jongin gives a struggled nod before slowly rising to his feet and walking slowly over.  
  
“Are you alright Jongin-ssi?” Taemin's voice had a concern in it. But Jongin just went back to grinning and nodded again, as if the events just didn’t occur.  
  
“Ready for your tour?”  
  
Taemin quirked a brown before just nodding, Jongin wasn’t going to speak of that with Jisue was he? “As ready as ever I think.”


End file.
